gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Alisa
Alisa (アリサ, Arisa) is one of the two sub-commanders of the Saunders Girls High School Sensha-dō team, a position she shares with Naomi. Profile Alisa is a student at Saunders Girls High School. She is the vice-commander and radio operator of her school's Sensha-dō team and she operates a U.S. M4A1(76)W. Appearance Alisa has short twin ponytails, brown hair and dark brown eyes, with slight freckles. Personality Alisa is well known for her short temper and manipulative personality, and has no qualms about stretching the Sensha-dō rules to achieve victory. She has trouble maintaining her composure under fire and can easily get rattled, unnerving her tank crew. She has been referred to by several rivals as having an attitude akin to a spoiled princess. She appears to be very sensitive, as when people mention or try to comfort her about a relationship with a boy called Takashi, she even has a mental breakdown in the anime, she expresses how upset she is that he doesn't reciprocate her feelings and likes another girl. Her emotional state is also mentioned during the movie. However, in the spin-off manga, Ribbon Warrior, Alisa mentions having a boyfriend to Shizuka in their first meeting. It is possible however that she may be lying in order to impress people. She had a tantrum during the match against Ooarai, seemingly brought upon by a group of inexperienced underdogs with outdated tanks getting the better of her. This tantrum had a deleterious effect on all her crewmen, with her driver and bow-gunner visibly shaken, a worried and annoyed loader, and the gunner essentially telling her to shut up, albeit in a deferential manner. Miho later noted that these factors directly contributed to the Sherman being unable to defend itself properly. Background She seems to be fond of intelligence gathering tools, as she uses a radio intercepting balloon during the match against Ooarai Girls High School and in the spin-off Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu, she comes up with several techniques to spy on the enemy during a Sensha-dō matches, like a robot dog and a model helicopter, both equipped with cameras. As a result this often puts her at odds with the judges, becoming nervous when they start signaling each other. During the match against Ooarai Girls High School, Alisa acted as a radio tapper using a radio intercepting balloon, as mentioned above, in addition to being the commander of the flag tank. Miho discovered her balloon and had Saori text authentic commands to the rest of the Ooarai team with her phone while using the radio to communicate false information that led Saunders into a trap. Alisa's flag tank was eventually knocked out by Ooarai's Anglerfish Team. After the match, Kay informed Alisa that they would be having a talk over her use of unsportsmanlike radio-tapping tactics during the match, much to her shock. She was then comforted by Naomi. Alisa was present in the compound match against Selection University. She commanded an M4A1(76), and was a part of Morning Glory team. She encountered Azumi's team and bore the brunt of their attacks, with her tank being hit over twelve times during the assault. Miraculously, the tank survived the 90mm onslaught, and re-joined the fight soon afterwards. She was part of the defensive force at the amusement park, and her tank was subsequently taken out by the Bermuda Trio. She was later seen cheering for Ooarai after they won the match. In GuP Ribbon Warrior, Alisa is seen practicing at the Northern Fuji Sensha-dō training field with Helmet-chan when they encountered Shizuka Tsuruki. After hearing Shizuka challenge the other crews training on the field, Alisa challenged her to a Tankathalon duel. She then told Helmet-chan to reacquire the M22 Locust tanks that they had lend-leased to the BC Freedom School. After hearing Shizuka introduce herself to her, Alisa responded in kind, snarking that the way she had introduced herself was reminiscent to a "chunnibyou" mocking her for her tone. After trading parting remarks, Alisa watched Shizuka drive off. During the match against... (will finish this part later). Trivia *Her favorite flower is the Anemone and her favorite tank is the U.S. M1 Abrams. * Curiously, it seems that Kay was unaware of Alisa's use of radio tapping until she was told about it, which seems strange given that Alisa's tank was outfitted for that purpose. In all likelihood, the cheerful and somewhat-naive Kay most likely believed that Alisa had an excellent sense of intuition, where Alisa acted independently in installing radio-intercepting equipment in her tank. Gallery Alisa02.jpg|Alisa's picture from the official website. IMG_20161107_190104.JPG|Operation Candid Christmas! Willys MB Jeep.png|Alisa and Helmet-chan giving a ride to Centipede Team's supporters. Alisa maniacal laugh.png Alisa's Tank Hit.jpg Alisa.png Jeep Willys.png Flying Tankers-0.png|Flying Tankers Leaders Saunders and St. Gloriana Victory.png|Cheering for Ooarai against Selection University. Alisa, Helmet-Chan and Kanon.png|Alisa being caught by Kanon, the head judge, after attempting to use a helicopter-mounted camera during the match. Alisa on the hunt.png|Alisa and the Flying Tankers agaist Centipede Team. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Tank Commanders Category:Co-Commanders Category:Radio Operators Category:Saunders Girls High School Category:Overall Commanders Category:Flying Tankers Category:Ribbon Warrior Characters